PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT MD Anderson Cancer Center is a comprehensive cancer center established within the University of Texas System in 1941. In 2017, the institution welcomed Peter Pisters, MD, as its fifth full-time president and PI of the CCSG. The mission of MD Anderson is to eliminate cancer in Texas, the nation and the world through outstanding programs that integrate patient care, research and prevention, and through education for undergraduate and graduate students, trainees, professionals, employees and the public. MD Anderson is dedicated wholly to the study of cancer involving a continuum of basic, clinical and population-based investigation, with an emphasis on multidisciplinary translational research. MD Anderson employed more than 19,530 people in FY17, including 1,743 faculty members, of whom 705 (40%) are CCSG program members. More than 137,000 people sought care at MD Anderson in FY17 of whom 20,839 were newly diagnosed cancer patients. Annual citations in Web of Science have increased 23% from 3,260 in 2013, to 4,009 in 2017, including 686 (17%) articles in journals with an impact factor >10, and 244 (6%) articles in journals with an impact factor >20. The total research budget increased 26% from $671M in 2013 to $844M in 2017. Direct cost NCI research grant support, excluding training grants and the CCSG, has increased 34%, from $67M in 2013 to $90M in 2018, with the largest number of NCI grants for any institution (>200), including 6 SPOREs, 4 P01s and 35 U awards. Research Programs have been reduced to 16 and support is requested for 14 shared resources. Since the last CCSG renewal, research has been strengthened with recruitment of 97 tenured and tenure track faculty, of whom 18 are supported by recruitment awards from CPRIT totaling $63M. Team science has been enhanced through institutional support of the MD Anderson's Moon Shots ($383M), focused on reducing mortality from 13 major cancers through multi-disciplinary efforts that build on research emerging from the CCSG programs. In FY17, 10,283 participants were enrolled in 1,108 interventional clinical research protocols, of which 936 were treatment (therapeutic) studies that accrued 6,271 subjects. Over the past decade MD Anderson investigators have contributed to the clinical evaluation of 72 of 130 FDA oncology drug approvals, either as a new entity or for a new indication, with 41 of these approvals since the last CCSG renewal. In addition to the main hospital, Houston Area Locations provide prospective, multidisciplinary care and supportive services, with an increasing emphasis on access to clinical trials including national studies. Cancer prevention and survivorship is a priority for MD Anderson with an emphasis on molecular epidemiology, behavioral science, clinical cancer prevention and early detection research to reduce the burden of cancer within Texas and worldwide.